The present disclosure relates to a computer implemented communications, and more particularly, identifying and editing a communications thread. A thread can refer to computer generated communications. The communications can include a message, an email or a text message, including any type of electronic message or messaging that generates a thread of communications. The thread typically, for example, starts with an original communication, message, or post, and a series of corresponding responses and intercommunications. In threaded discussions, which for example, can include a chat, email, or a forum hosted on a network or a website available on the World Wide Web (WWW), the thread can often repeat text throughout a discussion. The thread can become large, which can be due to repeated text. The thread can be cumbersome for a user to scroll through, for example, to manage and find desired content. Further, a thread that has grown in size can require more storage space, for instance, emails on an email server. In one example, an email server can lock a user out because of the storage requirements of their emails. The user can be prevented from sending an email because they have exceeded the capacity of their allocated email storage space. In one example, a user will be required to delete emails or archive emails to reduce the size of their mail in order to free storage space and unlock their account for usage.